Legend of the Swan
by Storyguy567
Summary: As Emma learns how to use her powers, she struggles to decide her new feelings for Hook and her old feelings for Neal. Meanwhile, and ancient threat, long thought to be imprisoned is back and has set his sights on Emma Swan- the descendant of Princess Odette. Rated T, but that is subject to change. Hook/Emma/Neal triangle. I have no clue who she'll choose. But please REVIEW!
1. Dreams

**So I know I should probably be writing my **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** fics, but this started burning in the back of my head. Damn my creativity.**

**Pairings are Snow/Charming, Emma/Neal, Emma/Hook, and a Neal/Emma/Hook love triangle. I'm still trying to figure out who I want Emma to end up with.**

**PS This takes place before "Second Star to the Right" and "And Straight on 'Til Morning." **

**PSS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm taking creative liberty with this story. Tamara and Greg aren't on a righteous mission to destroy magic. Yes in my story, Tamara is engaged to Neal and having an affair with Greg. And Greg is looking for his father. But that's as close as I'm getting with them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not **_**Once Upon a Time**_** nor **_**Swan Lake**_**. It was just my idea to combine them in this story.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Swan**_

**Dreams**

_A large diamond shaped mirror began to suck as it formed a vortex. It began to suck the figure standing in front of it. He was robed in black with a black cloak flowing behind him. It was tattered and torn as it flew behind him. The cloak had a collar of black feathers that framed his shoulders and neck. He had a hood drawn low over his head, hiding his face._

_The figure struggled against the magical wind pulling him in. In front of the dark figure stood a man and a woman. Both dressed in clothes that dignified nobility. The woman was the one that stood out most. She had on an elegant blue gown. Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her body in long wavy locks. Her eyes were a shining blue. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a bejeweled swan pendant._

_Struggling against the mirror, the cloaked figure stepped forward, causing the two to back up. The cloaked figure let out a growl and tried to claw at the two with his hands._

"_Mark my words!" The cloaked figure growled out at them. "My work has only begun!"_

_From the shadows of his hood, two glowing red spheres began to appear. "I will have my revenge Princess Odette!"_

_The woman stepped forward. Despite the fearful presence of the cloaked man, the woman remained brave. "No Rothbart. You are hereby banished to the Void." She spoke._

_Rothbart let out a sinister cackle. "Do you really think the Void can hold me?" He asked malevolently. "I will find my way out." He slid back towards the mirror. "I curse you princess Odette." He spoke. "The void will not hold me forever! I will find my way out one day! And when I am free, your descendant will be the object of my revenge!" He cast a curse on the princess. "The next one born to be the swan queen will have yellow hair and she will be able to access her magic."_

"_Enough!" Odette shouted. "Your curses have no power over me anymore!" She countered. She raised her hand out. "Now begone!" She exclaimed. An orb of golden light flew out of her hand. The spell flew toward Rothbart and hit him square in the chest. The sorcerer flew off his feet and screamed as he flew into the mirror. His body vanished into the depth of the vortex and the portal vanished, leaving only the reflective glass of the mirror._

* * *

Suddenly, Emma Swan jolted upright, throwing herself out of sleep. She panted heavily as if she had another nightmare. The sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine brought her hand to forehead to find that it was drenched with sweat.

That was the fourth time this week that Emma had had that dream. What did it mean? Was it some sort of flashback? Was it a vision? A premonition? Was it a memory from an ancestor?

All of these theories rushed through her head, which she placed in her hands. She looked to the clock at her bedside to see it was morning. Not having time to dwell on this, Emma got up to begin her day.

She got downstairs to see her parents cooking a big breakfast for the family: David, Mary Margret, herself, and Henry.

Emma sat down at the table with her family as Mary Margret passed out plates, and David placed generous amounts of food on them. The three were quickly joined by Henry.

"So what are we doing today?" Henry asked Emma excitedly.

Emma couldn't help but smile at her son. "Sorry kid." She said. "But you promised to spend the day with Regina after school."

Because of Henry, Emma and Regina were pushed into an uneasy truce. They both still despised each other, but they wouldn't dare speak out for Henry's sake.

Henry nodded as if remembering. Emma looked at the clock, noticing the time. She turned to Mary Margret. "Do you mind taking him to school?" She asked her mother. Mary Margret nodded. "I need to go see Mr. Gold." Emma said, letting her family know where they could find her. Emma grabbed her signature red leather jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

Emma walked down the road to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She hoped Gold could decipher her dream, if anyone. Passing Granny's, she saw Neal with his fiancée, Tamara. Emma, without realizing it, stopped to watch. The two were wrapped in a loving hug. Emma watched them, balling her hands into fist. Her mind drifted to when that was her.

Wait. She suddenly stopped. Neal left her! Why did she still care? She shouldn't have. They had their chance for a life together, and Neal chose to blow it.

Shaking her thoughts off, Emma turned to keep walking when she bumped into something, falling backwards. She looked to see she had knocked over a man.

He looked to be in his mid-fifties. His square shaped face had some signs of aging. He had faded gray eyes. Emma could tell his hair used to be black. It was now a dark gray, which became lighter at the side burns. He hair was long, down his back in a ponytail.

Emma helped him to his feet. He had on a finely tailored black suit. He was wearing a long gray overcoat over it. In his hands, he had a slick polished black cane. He set his cane to the ground and leaned on it.

"I'm so sorry about that are you okay?" Emma apologized.

"It's fine my dear, no worries." He had a deep voice with a slight British accent.

"Are you okay?"

"No worries. I'll be fine." He smiled warmly to her. "I don't believe we've met." He extended his free hand out. "I am Vincent Roarke." He greeted. "Attourney."

Emma took his hand and shook it. "Emma Swan."

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan." The man gave her a wrinkled smile.

"You too." Emma smiled back. "I really wish I could stay, but I have to go somewhere."

Mr. Roarke nodded his head. "Of course. Go ahead." He gave her a warm smile. "Storybrooke is a small town. Chances are we will meet again."

Emma gave a quick thanks and went on her way. Vincent Roarke turned to leave. He stooped and turned to look back at the spot where he ran into Emma.

"We will definitely meet again." He spoke to himself before walking on his way.

* * *

Emma stepped in Mr. Gold's shop. She saw him behind the counter, in a passionate kiss with Lacey, formerly Belle.

After a minute, Emma cleared her throat. Gold and Lacey pulled away to see her. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Lacey shook her head. "Not at all."

Mr. Gold looked at her. "Is there something I can help you with Miss. Swan?" He asked her.

"I just need to ask you some questions." Emma said. "Can we speak in private?"

Mr. Gold nodded. "Lacey would you mind excusing us briefly?" He asked her. Said girl gave a nod and went into the back. Gold turned back to Emma. "What can I help you with Miss. Swan?" He asked her.

"What do you know about dreams?" Emma asked, walking to the counter.

"That's a pretty broad question." Gold chuckled. "Care to elaborate?"

"I had a dream about the Enchanted Forest." She explained. "It didn't feel like a dream." She tried to explain. "It seemed like a memory almost. But I never experienced what I saw in my dream."

Gold said nothing, seeming to be deep in thought. "Your newfound powers might be trying to tell you something." He theorized. "Was there anything in this dream that stood out to you?"

"Just one thing." She said. "Something called the Void."

Gold's eyes widened before he regained his composure. "Well, this is a pressing matter."

"Why, what is the Void?"

"As you know there are several different dimensions that coexist alongside our own." Mr. Gold explained to which Emma nodded. "The Void is one of these. However, it is also very different."

"How so?"

"Unlike the other realms which exist, the Void is a manmade dimension. The other realms existed since the dawn of time, but the Void was made."

"But what is it?" Emma asked.

"Simply put, the Void is meant to serve as a prison." He said. "Long ago, the Void was a prison for the most powerful wicked people to ever live. The trick being the enchantment on it. There's a spell on the Void that only lets you access it from the outside."

"So if you were to enter the Void, you couldn't leave it." Emma pieced together.

"Precisely." Gold stated. "However, you can open the Void from the outside and pull a prisoner out. " He looked down. "You see, over time, the Void and all its secrets were forgotten. So the question, who learned about the Void?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out."

"Miss. Swan, the Void is home to beings that are even more dangerous than Cora or myself. " Gold Warned. "I would like to help you." He offered. "I can train you to access and use your powers."

Emma thought about it. Could she really trust the Dark One to teach her magic? If anything he said is true, she might. But how does she know if what he said was true? She had to use her superpower. Gold wouldn't lie. Because, if the people from the Void were as dangerous as he said, than Neal would also be in danger.

Sighing, Emma reached forward and shook Mr. Gold's hand. "We have a deal Mr. Gold."

* * *

_Soldiers swarmed the open field. They rushed through the village, fighting civilians and rebel soldiers. The royal army distinguished themselves by wearing gray and black, and fighting alongside wolves and demonic creatures._

_The effort of the rebels only proved to be in vain. The royal army slaughtered the rebel threat in a vicious fiery onslaught._

_After the battled ended and the dust settled, the remaining rebel soldiers surrendered or were captured. Five of them, two women and three men, were lined up. Four were lined left to right, and the fifth was on his knees in front of them. All five of these people were the supposed leaders of the revolt._

_A large hulking figure walked out past the ranks of the royal army. He stood at a towering 6 feet 6 inches. Like the soldiers, his body was covered in the blackish gray armor that had silver accents. Over his armor was a long flowing black cloak that billowed and flew in all directions behind him. Over his head, was a dull gray helmet that had long horns curve upward from either side of the head. From within his helmet, two glowing red eyes stared out._

_Each step he took, made a thump on the ground. His armored arms flew out from beneath his cloak. In his hands was a long metallic staff that was as tall as he was. The rod was straight, silver, and gleamed in the light. The head of the staff appeared consists of three spear heads arranged in a triangular position with a ruby crystal ball in the middle of them._

_All of the soldiers and creatures bowed to this behemoth of a man. One at his side spoke._

"_We have quelled the rebellion." He spoke up. "We believe these are the leaders."_

_The figure examined them. His red eyes scanning them. They all looked down to avoid his glowing red gaze. His gaze stopped on the man in front of the other four. The man got on his knees before the rebel leader._

"_I must admit," he spoke in a demonic voice that seemed to echo itself, "Your tactics are particularly impressive. You would have gained prominence among my ranks. However you chose to join the enemy of my country."_

_He stood to his feet. He kept a surprisingly calm voice as he addressed the rebel leaders. "I ask this." He spoke. "Why do you defy me? I do not foolishly risk your lives by committing senseless warfare." He said. "The other kingdoms seek power and expansion. They increase their borders through bloody conquest. I do not, because I do not wish to risk the lives of my people. And yet, you defy me. Why?"_

_One of the women spoke up. She had a fire in her eyes. "Because you are a tyrant!" She exclaimed. "You do not care for the people, you enslave them. You make them slaves to your laws."_

_Soon, all five rebel leaders were shouting at him. The sound of their voices overlapping made what they were saying indistinguishable. And the noise irritated him, making him angry. The ruby in his staff began to glow redder and redder as he raised it into the air._

"_SILENCE!" He bellowed, slamming his staff back into the ground. The action sent out a shockwave, causing the earth to tremble. He was mad now. His voice continued to bellow. "I do not take kindly to traitors! You will pay for your acts against the kingdom! So is my word!" _

_He stopped yelling and noticed all of them were quivering and shaking. All but one. Instead, she only had her head lowered. But she was still and silent. He pointed his staff at her. "She is our leader." He smirked beneath his helmet. "Only the true leader of this rebellion would be brave enough to confront me."_

_The ruby in his staff began to glow again. The armored man raised it into the air and a bolt of red lightning soared out of it, going through the woman's stomach, leaving a charred hole._

"_LET THIS BE A LESSON TO YOU!" He bellowed. "TRAITORS WILL BE PUT TO DEATH!"_

_He raised his hand, and four soldiers appeared behind the four remaining leaders. The drew their blades and raised them above their heads. The ruler closed his hand into a fist and the soldiers brought their blades down into the leaders, killing the rebellion._

_The man lowered his staff back on the ground. He turned to his second in command. "Eradicate the village." He ordered. He then turned to leave._

"_Yes lord Rothbart." The lieutenant replied._

_Rothbart walked away from the sounds of scream and carnage. He grabbed the edge of his long cloak and wrapped it around himself. Out from under the cloak, a large black bird popped out. The giant creature spread its massive wings and flew into the skies._

* * *

**So as I tried to establish, this story is set on the fairy tale ballet **_**Swan Lake**_**. With some changes. **

**I AM A REVIEW ADDICT! Please review. Tell me what you think. No reviews MEAN NO UPDATES!**


	2. The Pirate

**I have to admit I wasn't as proud of this chapter as I was of the first one.  
**

* * *

**PS This takes place before "Second Star to the Right" and "And Straight on 'Til Morning." **

**PSS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm taking creative liberty with this story. Tamara and Greg aren't on a righteous mission to destroy magic. Yes in my story, Tamara is engaged to Neal and having an affair with Greg. And Greg is looking for his father. But that's as close as I'm getting with them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not **_**Once Upon a Time**_** nor **_**Swan Lake**_**. It was just my idea to combine them in this story.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Swan**_

**The Rogue**

Emma left Gold's shop that afternoon. Never in her life had she felt so exhausted. Not even as a bail bondsperson. She and Gold had set up a schedule so that he could train Emma in the ways of magic.

She noticed the man she met that morning, Vincent Roarke sitting on a bench. He was tossing birdseed, causing the pigeons to gather and eat it at his feet. Emma couldn't help but smile watching the elderly man. It made her think of a time when she was oblivious to the world of magic. When she had a normal life.

She walked through town to the Sherriff's office. She greeted the residents with a nod or a wave as she walked through the streets.

She walked through the front door, and took off her red leather jacket. She hung it up when she heard a rustling behind her. She looked to the cells in the back to see a man in one of the cells. Not just any man; Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook.

"Hello love." He greeted with his cocky accented voice.

"Hello Hook." She sighed, already getting annoyed by his attitude already.

"Aw," he pouted playfully, "sick of me already? Usually that doesn't happen until after I've walked out after we've had our fun." He smirked.

"You're a pig." She said bluntly.

"You wound me." He retorted.

Emma groaned and hit her head on the desk. She looked at a clock to see it was only morning still…and she groaned again.

"If you're so sick of me," the Pirate leaned against the cell bars, "why not let me go?"

Emma didn't even need to think of a response. "Because you tried to kill a man. If I let you go, there's a possibility you'll attempt to kill him again."

He laughed. The one handed bastard actually laughed. "Well let's see, I can't do anything without the dagger, which he keeps on himself at all times. And the only person who could help me kill the dark one died herself. You remember Cora, don't you?" At Emma's pause he continued. "To try again, by myself, would be suicide."

Emma thought about this for a minute. What he said actually made a lot of sense. And, even though Belle was gone, Gold wasn't focused on revenge because he had Lacey. She came up with a plan.

"Tell you what," she said, "I'll keep you until the end of the week. And then, you're free to go with the condition you can't leave town."

The pirate let out a chuckle. "Afraid you'll miss me?"

"You're still a criminal…" she said, "and a scumbag." She added under her breath.

"What was that?" Hook asked raising an eyebrow, not hearing her clearly.

"I said you're still considered dangerous. I have to keep my eye on you." She saved herself.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." The handsome rogue winked.

And Emma groaned again.

Mr. Roarke still sat on the bench, feeding the pigeons. He looked up from throwing seed to see he was alone, save for the vermin. He began to whistle an eerie tune. The tune caused all the pigeons to flock into the sky, as if in terror. The tune grew to an echo before stopping suddenly.

Out of the sky, from beyond the clouds, a large black crow landed at the elderly man's feet. The large bird squawked and flapped its wings.

"Hello my old friend." Roarke wheezed. He cupped his hands and held them out. The bird jumped up into them as the old man continued. "I have a task for you."

He brought the bird in close. "Find the girl, Emma Swan, and follow her. I need your eyes my friend. Keep watch of her at all times."

The bird's response was a nod. "Good." Vincent Roarke cackled. He threw his hands into the air, releasing the crow into the sky.

"And do not fail me!" He called after it.

Watching the crow leave, Vincent's eyes flashed red. Once again looking around to see if was alone, Mr. Roarke suddenly turned into a flock of crows and flew toward the sky.

**It's a little bit shorter. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one longer. I got writer's block.**

**I AM A REVIEW ADDICT! Please review. Tell me what you think. No reviews MEAN NO UPDATES!**


	3. The Ex

**Pairings are Snow/Charming, Emma/Neal, Emma/Hook, and a Neal/Emma/Hook love triangle. I'm still trying to figure out who I want Emma to end up with.**

**PS This takes place before "Second Star to the Right" and "And Straight on 'Til Morning." **

**PSS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm taking creative liberty with this story. Tamara and Greg aren't on a righteous mission to destroy magic. Yes in my story, Tamara is engaged to Neal and having an affair with Greg. And Greg is looking for his father. But that's as close as I'm getting with them.**

* * *

**This chapter introduces a reference to a new story. It's one reference, but I'm going to point it out. This particular story is sort of like Dr. Whale as Dr. Frankenstein. It's not a fairy tale, but it's fantastic enough that it could be. The story is **_**Gulliver's Travels**_** by Jonathan Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not **_**Once Upon a Time**_** nor **_**Swan Lake**_**. It was just my idea to combine them in this story.**

* * *

_**Legend of the Swan**_

**The Ex**

_In the form of a massive black bird, Rothbart flew through the skies of the Enchanted Forest. He soared across the hills and threes of the vast land. A mountain range appeared in the distance. Giving a shriek, the beast flew between the mountains. Past the mountains was nothing but a veil of fog and clouds._

_However, this haze was only a cover. In midst of the clouds was a grand palace. It was a beautiful polished white marble with accents of pure gold. A mountain rose up behind it. It was obvious that the castle was built out of the mountain. _

_Another unique feature of this grand palace was the land it was built on. The mass of land this lovely palace was built on was floating in mid-air._

_For this was Laputa, the legendary floating castle._

_Rothbart landed on the floating landmass. He raised his black wings and brought them in front of him, as if trying to hide behind them. And then, the large black feathery masses fell down gracefully. Out from between then, Rothbart stepped out as the black feathers formed a cloak behind him._

_He was a very different man than he was on the battlefield. His long hair was dark as night and fell down gracefully behind him. His face was square set. His eyes were a cold gray that bore no signs of happiness._

_Rather than the armor he previously wore, he had on long robes of gray beneath his black cloak. From out of his cloak, he pulled out a staff, but like his appearance it was also different from the one he used on the battlefield. This staff was a rod of knotted wood which had been painted a beautiful silver color. At the head of the staff, a ruby rested._

_The sorcerer walked through the front doors of his golden palace and into the main hall. He traversed the blood red rug which led a path down the middle of the road. On either side of the room, a vast array of soldiers and nobles stood with their heads bowed in respect to their tyrant king._

_At the end of the hall was a grand white marble throne encrusted with emeralds. The crowd remained silent and watched as their sorcerer king sat upon his extravagant throne._

"_The rebellion," Rothbart addressed his court, "has been quelled."_

_The room was filled with the sounds of applause. Rothbart raised his hand, silencing the court. "Dismissed." He spoke. The people in the room cleared out, leaving the tyrant alone in his grand hall._

_Once alone, Rothbart exhaled. His travels from the battlefield to Laputa was exhausting. Leaning back into his throne, the sorcerer closed his eyes._

_All he saw was fog. In shades of murky gray and purple, fog swirled everywhere, creating sightlessness. Slowly, the thick mist began to dissipate. An image began to form as the fog slowly cleared. Amidst the swirling mist, a figure began to appear. Judging by the shape of the figure, it was a woman. Fog still swirled, diluting the clarity of the image. All that was clear was that the woman had long blonde hair and a blue gown. Slowly, the woman turned around. The image of her face was hidden by the fog. All that was visible were two sparkling electric blue eyes. And then a flash of lightning. Suddenly, the electric eyes were all that were visible. Staring, boring into the soul._

_Rothbart's eyes opened and he shot forward. There was something about that dream that was…haunting. And as powerful as Rothbart was, it…scared the sorcerer._

_And then, Rothabrt realized. There was a sense of reality in that dream. That's because it wasn't a dream. It was a premonition._

_The tyrant stood out of his chair. Gripping his staff, he slammed it into the ground. The floating island vibrated in small tremors. The front doors opened and an attendant ran into the room. Quickly, he bowed._

"_You summoned me my lord?" The attendant asked._

"_Get me a seer!"_

* * *

Emma folded the newspaper and set it aside, not finding anything interesting. Granny set down a cup of coffee in front of her with a warm smile. Emma returned the smile before she picked up the cup to take a sip.

The bell at the front of the restaurant t rang, causing Emma to turn to see who came in. She wished she hadn't. There was Neal. Henry's father. And beside Neal was his new fiancé Tamara. Emma quickly turned back to her coffee hoping he didn't see her. However, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her red leather jacket used to be Neal's.

"Emma!" He called. Inwardly, she groaned. Outwardly, she put on a smile. "Hey Neal." It sounded forced, but he didn't seem to notice. "Tamara." Both women nodded to each other. Much to Emma's annoyance, they decided to sit next to her.

Hoping to avoid the awkwardness, Emma finished her coffee and left a tip before she got up.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Neal asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I am the sheriff." Emma said. "So I need to make my rounds." She was about to walk out the door when Neal stopped her again.

"I was wondering if I could see Henry again sometime." He asked her.

Emma turned to him. "He's your son Neal." She smiled at the thought of Neal reaching you. "You can see him whenever you want. You just have to ask him."

And she left the diner.

Once she was gone, Tamara turned to Neal. "Did that seem awkward to you?" She asked.

Neal shrugged. "A little bit." He admitted. "Me and Emma didn't part on the best of terms."

"How exactly did you part?" She asked.

Neal turned to her. "That's a story I'm not ready to share with you." He said. "Me and Emma were different people back then. We've both grown up and moved on from that time. Just bringing it up is like opening old wounds."

"I'm sorry." Tamara placed her hand reassuringly on Neal's should.

He smiled. "You know, one day I will tell you."

"Whenever you're ready baby." She kissed his cheek. A beep diverted Tamara's attention. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She had a new text. It was from Greg. Just seeing his name made her bite her lip out of nervousness.

"What is it?" Neal asked, noting her expression.

Quickly, Tamara lied. "Since out stay is indefinite, I thought I'd look into jobs." Her façade was flawless. "That was someone getting back to me. I need to go right now."

He placed his lips lightly upon hers. "Okay. Good luck."

She smiled. "Thanks." Tamara's smiled dropped as she left the diner. Neal couldn't know the truth.

* * *

A jingle caused Mr. Gold to look up to the front door. Vincent Roarke stood in the entryway.

"Can I help you sir?" Gold asked.

The old man stepped forward. "Do you really not recognize me?" He asked. There was a subtle darkness in his voice.

The Dark One shrugged. "Should I?" He asked, not taking the issue seriously.

Roarke feigned insult. "Has time been so cruel to me that not even the Dark One recognizes me?"

Gold made an annoyed grunt at the man. "Look sir," he sighed, "I don't know who you are, but either state your business or get out of my store."

Mr. Roarke was unfazed. He raised his cane up. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

Purple smoke surrounded his cane. When it cleared, there was a staff where the cane once was. A long rod of knotted wood painted silver which held a ruby at the top.

Gold's eyes widened. He had only ever seen this staff once in his lifetime and he hoped he'd never see it again.

Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed. He became rigid. He slowly backed away. "I have no business with you!" He declared.

The old man transfigured the staff back into his cane and set it on the ground to support himself. "Remember me now, do we?" He asked with smugness in his voice.

"You aren't welcome here!" Gold sneered. "Get out!"

The old man flicked his wrist, which sent an invisible force hurling to Gold the flung him against the back wall. "Must we be so rude?" Roarke asked.

Gold managed to pull himself to his feet. Staying behind his counter as if it were a shield, the Dark One conjured up a fireball and threw it at the old. Roarke didn't even move. The sphere of fire hit an invisible wall in front of him.

"Must we resort to such childishness Rumpelsiltskin?" He asked. Gold threw another fireball. Roarke stuck his hand out, catching it. He closed his hand around it, causing the fireball to implode into nothing. "I have other business to attend to."

In his musings, Vincent Roarke didn't see the third fireball, which hit him. His entire body suddenly burst into flames. Rather than running around flailing, or writhing on the floor, he just stood there as he burned. The old man started patting his body in a slow rhythm, and the flames extinguished.

"I've had quite enough of this foolishness." He declared and thrust his hand forward. Not prepared to defend himself, Gold was hurled into the back wall once again; this time, however, he was firmly pressed against it as Roarke held his hand out.

"You are a dealmaker Dark One." Roarke growled, fury lacing his voice. "And we made a deal. I kept my half of our bargain. Now it's time for you to honor yours." He walked forward, keeping Rumplestiltskin pressed into the wall.

"Now where is it?"

* * *

**For those of you who missed the **_**Gulliver's Travels**_** reference, it was Laputa, the floating castle.**

**I AM A REVIEW ADDICT! Please review. Tell me what you think. No reviews MEAN NO UPDATES!**


End file.
